Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix
Secret Of The Omnitrix is the first Ben 10 film, and it is in cartoon. Plot Ben battles Dr. Animo as Heatblast, Eye Guy, or XLR8 when he's suddenly hit by a DNA wave that puts the Omnitrix in self-destruct mode. Tetrax(from Hunted) senses it and comes to Earth to tell Ben about it. Ben, Tetrax and his pilot, Gluto, travel along the galaxy to find Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. Gwen soon appears on the ship to help Ben. After some time of searching on Incarcecon, Ben, Gwen and Tetrax get themselves in a street-fight, where Ben spots a female Chimera Sui Generis, Myaxx, who first claims that she created the Omnitrix. Actually, she was only Azmuth's assistant and directs Ben and the others to Xenon, where Azmuth lives. Then, The Omntrix starts to count down on Tetrax's ship, the "Resolute". Soon, it was intercepted and boarded by Vilgax and his drones, but they were stopped by Ben, Gwen, Tetrax, Gluto, and Myaxx. In that action, Gluto is assumed dead. When they got to the planet, they were attacked by a group of wild Floraunas (Wildvine's species), where Gwen was taken and assumed dead. After Ben's sadness, Tetrax told him the tragic story about him bringing Vilgax the final element he needed to destroy his home planet Petropia. Even though turning into an alien would only accelerate the self-destruct, Ben turned into Cannonbolt to break into Azmuth's lair, but Azmuth refused to help them. Ben then looked outside and sees Vilgax, Sixsix and their massive army of drones. Azmuth removed the main part of the Omnitrix, but Ben, Tetrax and Myaxx still fought. Soon, it was revealed, that Gwen and Gluto were still alive and also helped Ben. Soon, Azmuth put the Omnitrix back on and gave Ben Way Big, a gigantic new alien called a To'kustar. Ben then transformed into Way Big, defeated Vilgax's army of drones, grabbed Vilgax and threw him into space, returning to Earth and finding out that zombies were attacking the mall, and heading off to stop them. Major Events *Ben and the gang meet up with Tetrax again. *Ben and Gwen meet Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. *Ben transforms into Way Big for the first time. *Ben and the gang learn about the Omnitrix's self destruction sequence. *Ben loses his hoverboard but gains a new one. *Ben realizes he is a hero even without the Omnitrix. *Ben learns not to be selfish. *The movie can start with three different aliens: Eye Guy,Heatblast and XLR8. Debuts *Azmuth *Myaxx *Gluto Omnitrix alien debuts *Eye Guy * Way Big Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Grandpa Max *Azmuth *Tetrax *Gluto *Myaxx Villains *Dr. Animo *Vilgax *Sixsix *Vilgax's Drones *Lepidopterran Prisoner *Piscciss Volann Prisoner *Tetramand Prisoner *Galvanic Mechamorph Prisoner *Alien Prisoner 1 *Alien Prisoner 2 *Alien Prisoner 3 *Alien 1 *Alien 2 *Incarcecon Security *Floraunas Aliens used *Eye Guy, Heatblast, or XLR8 (alternate versions) *Stinkfly *Wildmutt (2x) (accidental transformations; the first selected alien was Stinkfly, the second was XLR8) *Diamondhead (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Upchuck *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Way Big (first appearance) Alien Forms Unlocked *Way Big (unlocked by Azmuth) Errors *When Ben and Gwen are fighting off aliens on Incarcecon, right before the Tetramand destroys the hoverboard, the Omnitrix is missing from Ben's wrist.﻿ *When Azmuth is re-inserting the Omnitrix dial, the "tower" of the dial is grey and green, instead of the standard black and green. Trivia *This is the only time 10 year old Ben used Way Big. *Each of Ben's aliens (excluding the 4 Ghostfreak minions and Eon) made an appearance, either as one of Ben's transformations, or as their native species. *The movie was actually made to be a 3 episode series finale of the original series, but Cartoon Network changed it into a movie. *If you look at the background of Incarcecon, you can see some or all of our solar system planets meaning it's not far away from Earth. *A recurring line characters kept saying was, "who knew?" which is a running gag through the movie. *The hoverboard's name is revealed to be Tetrax Shard. *Ironically, the Omnitrix self-destructs five years later, in The Final Battle: Part 2, but it didn't take the whole universe with it. Instead, it just rendered it useless since the charge was not allowed to build for a long time. Shortly after, Ben replaced it with the Ultimatrix by threatening to use the same function on Albedo. *When Cannonbolt breaks Azmuth's bio-suit and Azmuth comes out of it, Cannonbolt asks, "He's really a Grey Matter?". Myaxx answers "Who knew?". This is confusing because she most likely doesn't know what Ben calls his aliens, although it's possible Myaxx just assumed he meant Azmuth's species. *Right before Azmuth leaves, Ben asks Azmuth to tell him the other secrets of the Omnitrix. Azmuth then answers "Wouldn't you like to figure it out for yourself like a true hero would?" Ben replies "Hmm, not really." Azmuth then quietly says "Hehe. I like that boy." This might be why Azmuth decided to make Ben his apprentice in Ben 10: Alien Force. *In the Polish version of this movie, Gwen said "Heatblast!" to Ben, who was XLR8. *Gwen is able to use light blue-colored telekinetic spells on her opponents by encasing them in a light blue orb of energy. It is possible that this is a nonverbal spell as no spoken incantation is required. *The opening theme sounds a bit like the Ben 10: Alien Force theme. *It contains all of the original ten aliens except for Ripjaws, Upgrade, and Ghostfreak (which are the 8th, 9th, and 10th aliens used). Naming and translations for the title *Dutch: Ben 10: Het geheim van de Omnitrix *Portuguese: Ben 10: O Segredo do Omnitrix *Spanish: Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix *Italian: Ben 10: Il segreto dell`Omnitrix *French: Ben 10: Le Secret de I`Omnitrix﻿ References Category:Movies Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes